zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Cybernetic Commando
Introduction The Cybernetic Commando, also known as the Cyborg Commando, is General Algrin "A.I." Ironhand's ultimate commando unit. It is summoned by the Commando Drop General's Power. Overview The Cybernetic Commando is, contrarily to what its name suggests, a robotic commando unit that still has the shape of a typical human but with a slim, alien-like head. Like most cybernetic infantry, it has many microcameras and sensors to know what's happening around it with an A.I. to help it make decisions. Its main weapons are compact laser cannons installed inside both its arms, they are powerful enough to take down moderately-armored vehicles and infantry. It can also be upgraded with drones to increase its survivability. The Cybernetic Commando is not trained normally, instead, it requires to be summoned by a General's Power. The Commando Drop General's Power is unlocked at Rank 5, after all three levels of the Drop Pod powers are unlocked. By choosing a specific location on the battlefield, a unique green colored drop pod will drop down from the skies, the Cybernetic Commando will then emerge from within it. Compared to the Terminator, who is designed to be sneaky and agile, the Cybernetic Commando is plain brute force. It's incredibly durable for an infantry unit, is armed with two laser cannons, which have decent range and can quickly destroy just about everything on the ground. It also has stealth detection capabilities which can not only uncover hidden enemy units, but land mines and booby traps as well. The Cybernetic Commando is also equipped with a jet pack, which allows it to take flight and retreat should thing go out of hand for it. Unlike the other cyborg units of General Ironhand, the Cybernectic Commando requires no upgrades to be able to equip its own drone. However, despite being a formidable combatant, the Cybernetic Commando is not without weaknessses. Compared to the Terminator, it's a lot slower and isn't hidden from enemy views when not attacking. Even when taking flight, the Cybernetic Commando is by no means fast, and flying means it can no long attack enemy targets until it touches down again. It also shares the Terminator's flaw of not being able to attack aircraft, even when it's airborne. Finally, despite its insane amount of health, the Cybernetic Commando is not indestructable and will fall quickly to concentrated anti-infantry weapons and snipers. Assessment Pros: *Excellent durability. *Effective against all types of ground units. *Detects all types of stealth, from units to structures to mines. *Can equip its own drone to increase its effectiveness. *Can take off to evade enemy ground forces. * Always spawns with heroic (level 3) veterancy, granting it self-repair. * Costs nothing, as it's summoned via General's Powers. Cons: *Low mobility. *Stealth detection range is quite short. So it may not react fast enough to suicide unit rush. *Being summoned by General's Powers means that it's not always readily available. *Helpless against aircrafts. *Very late game unit, requires reaching rank 5 and unlocking all 3 levels of Drop Pod powers to unlock. Trivia * The Cybernetic Commando was formerly known as the Stormtrooper. Gallery Old CC.jpg|Cyborg Commando's former skin Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Infantry Category:Commando Units